World of Divinôm - Le monde des Divinôm
by A.Nathael.B
Summary: Les Divinôm voulant vivre en marge des Hommes normaux fondent leur nation au centre du continent central, trois montagnes se suivent en cercles, les Divinôm fondent leur capital au centre de ce cercle et ils la nomment "Triniôm" l'ère des Divinôme débuta.
1. 0 - comprendre le passer

Prologue

1ED

Les Divinôm voulant vivre en marge des Hommes normaux fondent leur nation au centre du continent central, trois montagnes se suivent en cercles, les Divinôm fondent leur capital au centre de ce cercle et ils la nomment "Triniôm" l'ère des Divinôme débuta.

Les Divinôm élisent le plus fort d'entre eux pour diriger "Ferguson Trond" un jeune homme très curieux et bien assez caractériel pour se faire entendre, une partie des Divinôm n'étant pas d'accord partent au pied de la montagne "Krit" situé au sud-est, pour y vivre loin du centre contrôlé par le Maître suprême Divinôm mais Ferguson ne leur voulait aucun mal il trouvait cela rassurant que des Divinôm s'opposent à lui.

Ferguson construisit sont partis en affectant plusieurs Divinôm à l'économie, la justice, la défense, l'armée et d'autres moins essentiels. Les opposants deviennent "Le conseils des maîtres" apportant soutient et formation aux peuples naissants de la nation Nommée "Oritium", Ferguson et le conseil des maîtres ne s'entendaient pas sur l'acceptation des êtres humains normaux au sein du territoire et des Entropien, ainsi le conseil des maîtres sur ordre du maître suprême n'avait pas d'autre choix que de repousser les Entropien et les hommes ne voulant pas apprendre l'énergie. Le conseil des maîtres peut néanmoins créer des écoles à l'extérieur de la nation de l'énergie pour former les humains normaux mais il n'est pas rare de voir des élèves devenir bandit en refusant d'intégrer l'armée de Triniôm.

66ED

Certains rois et dirigeants d'autres pays pensent que le fait que l'Oritium soit fermé est une mauvaise chose car personne ne sait ce qu'il s'y passe et le nombre de crimes causés par l'énergie augmente. Le conseils des maîtres parlent à Ferguson pour trouver une solution car les écoles sont détruites mais ce dernier se dit prêt pour la guerre s'il s'oppose. Ferguson envoya des soldats pour raser des villages sans attirés l'attention des Hommes normaux cela le faisait rire, les nations d'hommes normaux préparent un bataillon équipé des meilleurs techniques pour montrer qu'ils n'ont pas peur des Divinôm. Ferguson et ses armées ont détruit un bon nombre de bataillons, le conseil des maîtres ne cautionnent pas ses actes mais Ferguson les menace très fréquemment de les détruire si il n'envoient pas des élèves combattre et il abuse beaucoup de l'alcool. Un jour sans doute à cause de l'alcool Ferguson perdit sa jambe gauche dans une explosion causée par une machine humaine, pour se venger il retrouva le roi responsable de la perte de sa jambe mais celui-ci avait payé des mercenaires Divinôm qui avait quitté le cursus. Ferguson mourut sans s'être vengé mais il a combattu férocement et son armée a fui avec peu de pertes en direction de Triniôm. Le conseil des maîtres organisent des élections qu'ils gagnent sans problème et le peuple élit "Émy Na" en tant que Maître suprême, les partis du défunt Ferguson s'installent au pied de la montagne "Tyam" au sud-ouest, puis ils forment le conseil de l'énergie apportant justice aux Hommes normaux mais aussi aux Divinôm.

118ED

Un peu avant la guerre contre les sorciers alors que tout se passe pour le mieux à Triniôm Émy Na est empoisonné par un poison très puissant que l'énergie ne peut dissiper, le conseil des maîtres accuse le conseil de l'énergie qui a toujours été opposée à son élection car elle permet aux Hommes normaux de vivre dans l'Oritium et eux réplique que ses par le poison de ses hommes normaux qu'elle est morte. De nouvelle élection sont réalisée et le peuple vote pour le conseil de l'énergie avec son candidat "Koffe Eagle" qui est un peu vieux mais fort, deux ans au pouvoir puis Koffe Eagle meurt du même empoisonnement qu'Émy Na ainsi plus personne ne veut devenir Maîtres suprêmes. Quand la guerre eut lieu les Divinôm ont quitté Triniôm qui a été envahis à cause de l'indécision due à leur querelle ainsi un Entropien a investi l'Oritium, il en a fait son entrepôt d'arme pour envahir le continent central et la montagne "Nirme" au nord de Triniôm où il résidait avec son armée ses vues grandement impactées, ainsi chaque habitation et un bunker armé même à l'intérieur de la montagne des galeries ont été creusé. À la fin de la guerre des Humains normaux extrêmement riche s'installe dans les bunkers au nord de Triniôm réputés endroits le plus sûr du continent, ils forment ensemble "l'Assemblée" qui décide des façons dont les Divinôm peuvent aider les Hommes normaux ainsi la capitale devient cosmopolite.


	2. Un étranger dans la nuit

939ED

Un soir tard la nuit pendant le deuxième mois du quadrimestre de l'eau, la constellation de la créatrice Freyja illumine le ciel de milliards d'étoiles tel une vague laissant briller deux d'entre elle d'un bleu azur merveilleux, un homme arrive dans un village endormi.

Les cheminées dégagent une fumée qui montre l'activité humaine, de nombreuses traces de pas jonchent le sol enneigé, les maisons sont construites en bois de pin couper dans la région et les cheminées en pierres collée à l'aide de ciment.

L'homme se dirige dans une maison au sud-est du village, étrangement la porte de la maison s'ouvre seule quand l'homme s'en approche, la lumière qui reflète sur le plancher montre plusieurs sources de lumière à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur l'homme habillé d'une épaisse veste en fourrure détache le nœud au centre de sa poitrine laissant tomber ses bagages derrière lui, il prend délicatement le dernier bagage enroulé dans un tissu blanc avant qu'il ne tombe puis il se dirige vers un berceau. L'homme enlève sa capuche laissant apparaître ses cheveux longs et gris, sa peau basanée et ses iris dorés scintillantes comme de l'or. Le morceau de tissue dissimulait un enfant qu'il place dans le berceau en bois, ainsi il retourne fouiller dans ses affaires pour en sortir un parchemin en planche de bois clairs. Il déploie le parchemin sur le plancher au milieu du salon puis il se coupe le doigt pour y écrire avec son sang, la marque qu'il laisse sur le parchemin ressemble à un symbole, le symbole rouge devient noir, une lumière bleue sort du symbole celle-ci et plus intense que toute celle de la pièce, le parchemin tremble sur le sol comme un roulement de tambours, puis une fois fini une jeune femme entièrement nu est allongée sur le sol. La femme est blanche pâle avec des formes généreuses mais sa peau reprend des couleurs en même temps que la vie qui commence à couler dans ses veines, ces cheveux sont long et brun.

En ouvrant ses grands yeux verts elle aperçut l'homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux dorés, elle poussa un cri mais l'homme lui dit:

— tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es mon moi féminin, enfin une partie de moi... au féminin...

La femme ne comprenant pas L'homme gigotant devant elle s'expliquer, elle essaie de se lever mais en vain, ses jambes ne répondent pas.

\- Une femme est mieux placée pour élever un nourrisson alors je t'ai créé pour cela, tu te nommes Nïa comme le fût ce monde autrefois.

L'homme aide Nïa à ce levé, il enlève sa veste pour lui donné et il prend une chaise pour s'asseoir, la jeune femme essaie de parler en vain.

— Tu pourras prendre la parole plus tard, en attendant je m'appelle Amassia et mon fils dans le berceau se nomme Aaron Elkin, tu vas devoir lui apprendre beaucoup de choses notées dans plusieurs livres ici présent et il y a de quoi tenir plusieurs décennies ici.

Nïa se dirige vers le berceau pour regarder le nourrisson dormir paisiblement, mais en se retournant elle remarque que Amassia n'est plus présent dans la pièce. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée Nïa remarque qu'il y a un énorme blizzard dehors puis elle referme la porte.

La jeune femme ne sachant pas quoi faire visite toutes les pièce de la maison jusqu'à l'étage puis elle redescend, elle fouille les bagages au centre de la pièce mais il n'y avait que des livres, elle prend le livre sur la chaise où était assis l'homme puis elle l'ouvre, il y avait écrit:

" tu vas devoir consacrer ses seize années à mon fils, tu as tous les éléments de base dans cette maison pour qu'il soit épanoui, le reste tu vas devoir le trouver par toi-même, ne lui dit pas que l'on s'est vue ou que je suis venu dans cette maison"

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte très violemment, Nïa se précipite laissant tomber le livre sur la chaise près de la table pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée puis elle laisse entrer la neige et une femme blonde rampant au sol avant de fermer la porte à clef. La femme blonde tremble sur le plancher vêtu d'un épais manteau à fourrure marron recouvert de neige, il fallut quelques seconde de réflexion a Nïa pour qu'elle traîne la femme près de la chaleur de la cheminée, la femme ouvre ses grands yeux bleus et elle dit:

— merci pour votre aide... vous vivez seul jeune femme ?

Nïa n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, elle fait des mouvements de tête pour répondre, mais la femme blonde compris immédiatement à qui elle avait à faire.

— Que fait une femme nue, muette et veuve dans une maison de riche... peu importe mon mari se trouve dehors, je dois aller le chercher.

La femme blonde regarde Nïa pendant une fraction de secondes avec pitié car elle la pense démunie, Nïa force sur ses corde vocale pour pousser un cri en tendant le bras en avant vers la porte d'entrée. La femme blonde cours jusqu'à la porte poursuivie par Nïa qui voulait l'empêcher de l'ouvrir mais elle ouvre la porte et un homme attendait à l'entrée. Un homme grand en taille et plutôt mince, blond à reflets gris avec quelques mèches tressées sur la tête, il porte une épaisse veste en cuir qu'il ôte en rentrant, la mettant par terre puis il dit:

— Ylda ! Ferme cette porte et va fouiller la maison pour y trouver quelque chose à revendre... Moi je m'occupe de la femme.

— Ne lui fait pas de mal elle est muette, veuve et elle a son nourrisson dans le berceau, supplie Ylda la femme blonde en tenant le bras de L'homme.

— Dépêches-toi de monter et reste un bon moment en haut ! Prend le bébé avec toi je ne veux pas qu'il me dérange, répond l'homme poussant Ylda.

Nïa prend peur, c'est la première fois qu'elle ressent cette sensation, elle court en direction de la table à sa gauche pour y prendre un couteau de table en argent et ainsi le pointer face à l'homme qui avance lentement les bras levés. Pendant ce temps Ylda prend Aaron discrètement et monte à l'étage par l'escalier à sa droite.

— Si... vous... Je... tué ! Gémis Nïa.

— Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es totalement nue sous ta veste en cuir laissant dépasser un de tes seins ? Demande l'homme souriant. Moi ça éveille des choses en moi que je ne contrôle pas, grâce au blizzard dehors tu pourras crier autant que tu le veux ma jolie.

La jeune Nïa ne sait pas se défendre car elle manque d'entraînement, elle se jette sur l'homme qui la saisit par les deux mains bloquant ses mouvements, elle lâche le couteau, il la fait pivoter et la rapproche contre son corps la serrant très fort, l'homme est dans le dos de Nïa, à l'aide d'une seule main il tient en hauteur les deux mains de la femme qui est incapable de bouger. L'homme se sert de sa main droite pour empoigner le sein droit de Nïa, en frottant à plusieurs reprises son corps nue au sien, il s'approche de son oreille pour lui dire:

— Tu es une femme magnifique... c'est la première fois que je vais me faire plaisir avec une salope dans ton genre, ensuite je vais te tuer ainsi que ton putain de gosse !

L'homme abaisse son pantalon et Nïa en profite pour lui mettre un violent coup de tête dans le nez, l'homme sous l'impact du coup se met à genoux le nez et les mains pleines de sang, Nïa fui pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais le blizzard n'est pas fini. L'homme se lève plein de sang en avançant en colère vers Nïa et en disant:

— je vais être violent maintenant ! On va faire ça sur la table salope !

L'homme qui est maintenant nu en dessous de la ceinture, attrape Nïa par les cheveux et il l'envoie contre une commode à sa gauche, puis il lui met un coup de genou dans la tête avant de la traîner jusqu'à la table par les cheveux. Il dispose Nïa la face contre la table, puis elle remarque que l'homme touche sa partie génitale, elle se tourne en précipitation et elle lui met une gifle en pleine joue, une marque étrange apparaît sur sa joue barbu, L'homme vraiment en colère lui dit:

— j'en ai assez de toi ! Tu vas te laisser faire où je monte buter le petit !

L'homme a la ferme intention de violer Nia mais au moment où il alla la forcer, Nia lui attrape les organes génitaux les serrant très fort dans sa main puis elle les lâche, l'homme recule et se met à genoux.

— Je vais te tuer tout de suite et je vais violé ta dépouille ! s'exclame l'homme remarquant un signe étrange sur sa partie génitale.

Nïa qui est assise sur la table commence à rire et à tapé des mains puis elle réussit à dire:

— partez... ou je vous tue tous les deux !

— Tu crois pouvoir me tuer salope, on va retourner cette maison et tout cramé ensuite ! Rétorque l'homme essayant d'enlever la marque en la frottant.

Nïa remarque que le bout de son pouce et de son majeure dégagent une lueurs bleue peu perceptible, elle les frotte en claquant des doigts, le signe noir sur les testicules de l'homme commence à devenir lumineux puis dans une lueurs intense une explosion les éparpillent dans toute la pièce. Ylda descend à cause du bruit et elle voit son partenaire au sol dans une flaque de sang au niveau de la ceinture ainsi que Nïa pleine de sang, l'homme réussit malgré la douleur à crier:

— l'approche pas... elle fait partie de ses fous... qui manipule l'énergie, dépose le bébé et fui !

Nïa claque à nouveau des doigts et une explosion du signe sur la joue de L'homme lui arrache la tête, Ylda en larmes dépose Aaron dans son berceau et sort dans le blizzard, Aaron en sûreté Nïa ferme la porte d'entrée, quelques minutes plus tard une autre personne frappe mais Nïa ne répond pas.

Nïa regarde le livre toujours posé sur la chaise et elle lut:

" une femme comme toi dans ce village va attirer tous les hommes et leurs bas instincts, je te prie de ne jamais ouvrir la porte si on frappe pendant un blizzard ou la nuit. Tu as une variante de m'a maîtrise nommer la marque explosive, si tu es en danger tu apprendras plus vite "

Aaron se mis à pleurer et elle se dit que sa vie de mère commencer à cet instant, mais en voyant le cadavre elle se dit que le ménage aussi devait être fait.


End file.
